Megavore
|-|Megavore = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=15000 DNA LimitedBlack Friday dinosaur |healtht=Starting Elder |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=44 264 |defense=30 |speedt=Starting: Elder: |speedl=Base: 18 Sprint: 22 Base: (12) Sprint: (15) |oxygen=30 |desc=The Ultimate mix of one of the most popular dinosaurs dead today. This fierce monster was built only for the high ranking scientists and is not recommended to be kept by those with little experience. It's base genome is a Tyrannosaurus of course, with a few little components by many other popular dinosaurs. It does not have those vibrant colors you can expect only because we have more bland - colored carnivores in this mix than herbivores. |height=??? |length=??? |weight=???|moistness = N/A}} The Megavore was added on Black Friday 2016. It cost 15,000 DNA and became a limited dinosaur at the end of the Black Friday event. It is confirmed by Chicken himself that both hybrids (Megavore and Albino Terror) will not be on sale during Black Friday 2017. The Megavore is a very large carnivore. Its back has a sail running down the top of it, and along the side of the sail, Stegosaurus-like plates shoot outward at a diagonal. The Megavore's tail resembles a Stegosaurus tail. The top spikes shoot back and out, resembling a V. The bottom spikes are blue, and are one large bunch. The Megavore's head has a large horn on the back of it, and two smaller horns on the front. It has a black nose, and 4 glowing pores on each side, which many people think are eyes. The mouth is full of black teeth, and the bottom of the mouth is also covered in teeth. When proper strategical measures are taken, an elder Megavore can kill an elder Barosaurus. It appears to have DNA spliced in it from Tyrannosaurus Rex, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus, a spider, possibly Dimetrodon, Diplodocus, and many others. Pressing C to call underwater causes the regular Megavore's left leg to extend straight out, and it doesn't do the normal swimming animation. Since the Hothead Megavore was released, the Megavore's roars have been broken. Calling will play the roaring sound, but will trigger the call animation. Roaring will playing the calling sound, but will display the roaring animation. However, Roaring as a hothead and quickly jumping into water causes the hothead's eye to go completely black for perhaps a second. |-|Classic Megavore= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=Promo Code (Expired) |healtht=Starting Elder |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=44 264 |defense=30 |oxygen=30 |desc=The Ultimate mix of one of the most popular dinosaurs dead today. This fierce monster was built only for the high ranking scientists and is not recommended to be kept by those with little experience. It's base genome is a Tyrannosaurus of course, with a few little components by many other popular dinosaurs. It does not have those vibrant colors you can expect only because we have more bland - colored carnivores in this mix than herbivores. |height=??? |length=??? |weight=???|moistness = N/A}} The Classic Megavore skin was originally called the Isisauriraptor, a Promo codes skin for the T-Rex. It was rarely used, as the T-Rex was quite weak at the time yet it is now one of the most sought after skins due to it being a skin of one of the best dinosaur in the game now. Although it looks very similar to the Megavore, the Classic Megavore does have some noticeable differences. Classic Megavore's sail is higher than the Megavore's sail, and the Classic Megavore's plates are smaller. The Classic Megavore has longer legs than the Megavore, and its front legs are bent, with its feet facing back. The Classic Megavore's front horns are white, and its face has 3 oval white eyes on each side.Welcome.To jurassic park. The Classic Megavore's teeth are white, and it has teeth on the roof of its mouth, unlike the normal Megavore. Overall, the Classic Megavore is also longer than the normal Megavore, but its attack range is limited. When proper strategical measures are taken, an elder Megavore can kill an elder Barosaurus. |-|Hothead Megavore = Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores 262x262px|available = Yes|cost = 5000|diet = Carnivore|class = Terrestrial/Aquatic|healtht = Starting: Elder|damaget = Starting: Elder|healthl = 350 2100|damagel = 44 264|oxygen = 30|moistness = N/A}}Category:Dinosaurs The Hothead Megavore is a skin for the Megavore. It has a more upright stance when compared to the normal one and is slightly bigger. It appears to have more Stegosaurus DNA than its normal counterpart and has a bright red head. The hothead appears to have DNA from triceratops, stegosaurus, tyrannosaurus rex, and many others. This massive creature also seems to have a very vulture-like beak. It walks on its knuckles, and runs on two legs. It appears to have the frill of a triceratops. Trivia The Hothead Megavore was originally going to be a remodel for the Megavore, but poor reception on the testing servers caused it to be changed to a skin. Many people speculate that the Hothead Megavore is based on the Ultimasaurus poop toy from the cancelled Jurassic Park toy line, Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect. They share similar design, and they are made of the same dinosaurs.